


Please don't leave

by alicesalias



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Spoilers for Spring in Hieron 42: The Second Sping Pt. 4, its sad, sometimes people dont get together in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesalias/pseuds/alicesalias
Summary: -Thorondir!He flinched as he hears the familiar voice calling his name, as he hears his steps catching up, as he hears the panting behind him. But Throndir doesn’t stop, doesn’t look back, walking firmly with long strides that Ephrim has to run to keep up with.-Please... Throndir!- Ephrim’s pleads and it’s hard to hear. It sounds like he’s on the verge of tears or on the verge of screaming at him. Probably on the verge of doing both.--Throndir leaves to go get Red Jack, Ephrim pleads him not to go.





	Please don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes your ship isn't canon and that's ok.

-Thorondir!

He flinched as he hears the familiar voice calling his name, as he hears his steps catching up, as he hears the panting behind him. But Throndir doesn’t stop, doesn’t look back, walking firmly with long strides that Ephrim has to run to keep up with.

-Please... Throndir!- Ephrim’s pleads and it’s hard to hear. It sounds like he’s on the verge of tears or on the verge of screaming at him. Probably on the verge of doing both.

-You can’t leave!- Ephrim sounds hurt, desperate, and so Throndir finally stops and lets out a long sigh, still looking forward.

-I am not of the city, I am not of the people.- he says quietly

-You are! You’ve been of this city, of this people for a decade!- Ephrim’s voice is still louder than usual, but he breathes more evenly now that he knows Throndir is listening, now that he knows Throndir will at least talk to him this one time and give him a chance to make his case before he goes away. -We have done so much here. We’ve built so much.

-I’ve been talking to people. What we built is not enough. They are afraid and they have the right to be.

-That’s why we need you!- Ephrim cuts in

-You got Galenica, you got the Duke’s forces. They’ve been doing more for the people than I could. I’m only taking care of the library. You don’t need me.- Throndir says earnestly- Red Jack needs me.

-I need you!- Ephrim shouts at Throndir and they both hear the words resonate between the tree trunks and canopy.

Ephrim takes a big breath to calm himself down and, realizing tears ran down his cheeks, he uses his sleeves to dry them up.

-I...- he starts again, his voice breaking- I know you love him.

-But..- Ephrim felt less confident in himself after that statement. He couldn’t say anything to change that. If Throndir was doing it out of a sense of responsibility he could talk him out of it, he could fix it, he could delegate. If he was doing this because he felt out a place in the community, Ephrim could give him a place. But if he was doing it out of love...- I love you too... If that matters anything.

Ephrim sniffled, hating himself for sounding so vulnerable. For feeling so vulnerable, so helpless. Throndir hesitates before breathing out, relaxing his stand and finally looking back at Ephrim, whose eyes lit up with hope, pleading.

-Of course it matters...- Throndir says softly spoken, reaching for Ephrim’s face. But Ephrim’s eyes widen in response. The cadence. Throndir’s expression. It was pity.

-No!- Ephrim jerks away, not letting Throndir touch him even if that’s all he wanted.- You’re gonna stay!

-But, Ephrim...- Throndir’s voice is still soft and quiet even as Ephrim raised his -I have to.

-No! You’re staying!- he sounded more immature than he had in years. An entitled prince, not a experienced baron.

-I can’t. You know it. You said it yourself.

-Don’t you dare. That’s an order! Throndir!- Ephrim’s vision was blurred with tears as he grasped at any thing he had.

-I’m sorry. I am.

Ephrim’s knees felt weak. So he drops on them, looking down, his hands trembling against the tree bark. Throndir reaches for him once more and once again Ephrim jerks away. But this time he regrets it almost immediately, as Throndir’s response is to sigh and go back to walking into the wild.

-No! Throndir!- his voice is shaky and Throndir grimaces as he keeps walking

-I really am sorry, Ephrim. But I have to go. He needs me.

-I need you.- Ephrim’s voice is quieter- I need you.

-You have plenty of people. He only has me. I’ll come back.- Throndir looks back one last time- I promise.

-Yeah, right.- Ephrim snickers in response, defeated. Right now he felt like it didn’t make a difference anymore. He felt like he had lost Throndir all the same. He also knew he wouldn’t feel like this forever. That he would forgive Throndir and get his hopes up again with the first news he had from him. And so he gathers all his strength to look up at Throndir one more time and, after a long sigh, say- Just go. Go find him. I understand.

And so Throndir smiles bitter sweetly and goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just like to imagine the scenes that could happen between them.  
Comments are appreciated :))


End file.
